Hey there Juliet
by WandCloakStone
Summary: Collection of Bughead moments. They're not gonna be in any sort of order but they're all the same storyline. Like each thing that happens happened in the past/future of the other chapters
1. Chapter 1

takes place the first night Jughead sleeps at Archie's house after Archie confronts him about sleeping in the school and Jug says not to tell Betty

* * *

"So you and Betty, huh?"

Jughead sighed, turning on his air mattress so Archie could see him roll his eyes.

"When uh- when did that happen?" He was grinning at Jug, knowing the emotional stuff wasn't in his friend's comfort zone.

"When did we have a moment?" He sat up. A raised eyebrow accompanied a small smirk. One that Archie could tell was only a little sarcastic and a lot happy.

Archie nodded, "yeah but more like when did you even start liking Betty? You don't like anyone."

In all truth, he'd probably loved Betty since they were little kids but there was one moment that stood out in his mind as THE moment he officially fell in love with Betty Cooper. They were twelve and doing what most twelve year olds did in Riverdale; hanging out at the elementary school playground. Archie, Betty, and Jughead sat on the highly coveted big kid swings, Betty in between the two boys, as different as night and day. Jughead remembered looking at them and seeing happiness and warmth as they laughed, trying to out swing each other while he sat, unmoving, a metaphorical rain cloud to their sunshine.

He had contemplated leaving, feeling that out of place, when Chuck Clayton and his band of Neanderthals (as Jughead referred to them) sauntered up, almost getting hit by the two swinging kids. They dug their heels into the mulch to stop the collision.

"Hey Jughead, what are you doing on this side of town?"

"Don't you know no one wants you here?"

The lesser minions in the back of the group muttered low insults about his shabby clothes, his dark hair, his scowl.

Back then, it was harder for Jughead to hide what their words did to him. He shrunk into himself, tried to slip around the side of the swing but the bullies surrounded him.

"No one wants you anywhere, not even your mom. That's why she left right?" Mrs Jones had finally had enough and took herself and Jellybean away a few weeks earlier. She'd begged Jughead to come with them but he still believed he could make his father better.

Tears sprang to Jug's eyes. He dropped his head and they moved in on him, jostling him hard enough that he fell. Since it was a little big on him, his hat fell off and he made to grab it before they could.

Moose's eyes grew wickedly as he zeroed in on the move, darting a hand out to grab the hat. "What's this? The loser without his hat?" Jughead made a half-hearted grab for it but he tossed it to Chuck. They all laughed as they tried to get him to play some cruel monkey in the middle game with the first gift he remembered his mom ever giving him.

The tears were close to spilling over when a movement caught his eye.

While Archie had sat cowering, Betty stood up, planting her feet and staring Chuck down. "Leave Juggie alone, he's my friend." She shoved him hard. "And I want him here!" She pulled the hat from his hand and offered her other one down to Jughead.

From his vantage point, the sun poured behind her and she looked like an angel, his guardian angel. When he hesitantly put his hand in hers, she pulled him up and secured the hat back over his black curls, slightly too long since his mom wasn't there to cut it for him.

"Come on, Juggie," she whispered, squeezing his hand, "let's go. And don't listen to them." Her shining face glowered for a moment before she smiled at him. "I will always want you around."

And he knew. He loved Betty Cooper.

"Jug?"

He shook himself out of his memories and answered, "a while. Since we were twelve, I guess."

After a moment's shocked silence, Archie asked, "but then why didn't you do anything about..."

The older they got, the more he loved her. Maybe not more, he mused, but differently. A child's love changed with age. He had loved her for sticking up for him and playing with them. As they grew up he loved her intelligence and tenacity and even, strangely enough to him, her positivity. Anything felt possible when he was with Betty.

But she liked Archie. And he'd do anything to make Betty happy.

So Jug did what he did best, stayed silent.

"...it was because of me, right?" Archie answered his own question, feeling very uncomfortable.

Jughead shrugged, "I just wanted Betty to be happy. Even if it wasn't with me."

"I had no idea, Jug."

The dark haired boy smirked, "that was kind of the point."

"I'm sorry, man, if I'd known-"

Jughead threw his pillow at him, shutting him up. "It's whatever."

In fact, he was actually glad things had played out as they did. If Archie had stepped aside and Jug went after Betty he could see only two outcomes; Betty would turn him down or she'd give him a shot and he'd live in perpetual fear of her leaving him for Archie. This way he was at least mostly sure that wouldn't happen.

And he had kissed Betty. And she'd kissed him back.

An unfamiliar happy warmth bubbled up in his chest at the thought and he smiled, a real smile.

It felt weird.

He liked it.

* * *

A/n a little cute thing I had rolling around my brain. I'm so late to the Riverdale game. I just watched it all this week. I'm obsessed and I love Bughead with all my heart! This might turn into more. Like little snippets between scenes in the show. Fluff stuff. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

"Juggie?"

He stared at his girlfriend, silhouetted in the low light behind the door. She looked confused and hurt and he suddenly felt uncomfortable in his new jacket. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to the Serpents. "Can I talk to you guys about this later?"

The older one nodded, looking towards the door and winking. He turned and waved his hand, signaling the others to follow him. They left, their raucous voices and dog barks fading until they rounded a few trailers and we're out of sight.

Jughead slowly looked at Betty again. He knew she'd have a million things to say about this but he couldn't help savoring the sight of her clutching her coat over her half undressed frame. He sighed, ducking through the partially open door, putting an arm around Betty to pull her in the trailer with him. He thrilled when his fingers touched her bare skin.

Her gaze made him go cold though when he noticed how worried and angry she looked. Resigned to a long discussion, he shrugged off the jacket, dumping it unceremoniously on the floor where it wouldn't be seen.

"Come on, Betts."

"Come on what?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "so you don't have a million questions and condemnations?" That would be a first, he added to himself.

She planted her feet and squared her shoulders in a way he'd seen a million times. It meant business. He dropped onto one of the couches, mentally preparing himself.

"Juggie, you're not really thinking of becoming a South Side Serpent, are you?" Her green eyes widened with concern.

Jughead's shoulders slumped. "I don't know, maybe. Would that be so bad?"

Concern turned to shock then mild indignation. "Yes, yes it would. They're a gang, Jug. They sell drugs and commit crimes and kidnap teenagers!"

He knew she was right but there was more to it than that. "They also helped out Archie's dad with that construction job and, in their own way, helped us figure out what really happened to Jason."

"No, that was Joaquin helping out Kevin, not the Serpents helping us."

Grudgingly he nodded. He knew she was right.

She sat down next to him, tugging at the cuff of her jacket. Quietly, hesitantly she asked, "do you want to be a Serpent?"

Did he? Like most things in life, there was no easy answer. He didn't want to be in a gang but there were things they could offer him, help him with. There were reasons not to turn it down without some thought.

"I ... think there could be some good if I did join."

His hesitation spoke volumes.

Worried, she grabbed his hand between both of hers, "like what? Talk to me, Juggie. Please."

"My dad. What if I could find out something that would help him? Something that the sheriff would like to hear in exchange for some leniency in my dad's internment."

"Your dad?" Betty switched tactics. "Alright yeah that could possibly help your dad but that's so dangerous. What if they find out you're snooping around just to turn them in? I don't want you in any kind of trouble."

He snorted, "I wonder what it would be like to have troubles."

Punching his shoulder lightly, she answered, "be serious," but smiled all the same. "They're criminals. You know the bad things they've done. The South Side-"

He cut her off, "exactly, South Side Serpents, South Side, which is where I live now, where I go to school. It sure seems like the world is pushing me towards this. Maybe I'm meant to be a Serpent."

Betty's eyes narrowed, "that's crap and you know it. I don't buy it. You're meant to be with me. With Archie. And all our friends in our world." She took his face between her hands, gently but insistently, making him look her in the eyes. "Don't let them take you from me, Jug."

"They won't. I meant what I said, Betts, I love you." Her face softened, the worried edge fading for a moment. "Which brings me to another thing they could help with. Keeping you safe." He held up a hand to halt her questions. "People are angry about that article you wrote, Betty, don't deny it. You know it wasn't just one loser with some time to kill. Maybe the Serpents could help protect you."

Her mouth twisted, conflicted. It was touching that he wanted to keep her safe but she still didn't want him anywhere near the Serpents.

"Or what if they could set me up with a family right by Riverdale, so I could be closer to you? They could be the family," he coughed, looking down at their again entwined hands, uncomfortable, "the family I've been missing since my mom..."

"Since your mom left with Jellybean." Maybe she could see where he was coming from, just a little. Why couldn't he see what a bad idea this was though? She was scared for him.

He could still see the uncertainty on her face so he cupped her face, "Betty I'm not saying I'm joining up right now. I'll talk to my dad, I'll talk to Archie's dad. I'm just keeping my options open." He ran his thumb over her cheek. "Can you be okay with that, for now?"

She nodded, a small, very uncertain nod.

Jug watched her, waiting. "All out of questions, Nancy Drew?"

Smirking, she shrugged, "for now."

* * *

A/n there will be an extended version of this story in another fic where some intimate shenanigans go down after this conversation. "Out of questions, Nancy Drew" I think is what it'll be called. This story is ultimately from a conversation I had with my friend about all the possible reasons why he'd accept the jacket. It continues in a different fic so I don't have to change the rating here and cuz I have a dirty mind lol. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Happens sometime after Jug starts living in the trailer after fp is arrested

* * *

Betty heard the distant sound of a motorcycle cut off and only had to wait a few minutes before her phone lit up next to her.

 _you awake_?

She slipped off her bed and looked at the ground beneath her window. Sure enough, Jughead Jones stood, hands in his pocket, looking up at her. Smiling, she shot off a text.

 _Yeah come on up. Use the cellar door, it's still not fixed_

He pulled his phone out, read her message, and nodded as he rounded around the side of her house. Betty turned the lock on her bedroom door, a recent buy since her mom had the habit of barging in whenever she wanted, and opened it slightly.

A slight creak sounded in the hall and Jug stuck his head through the door. "Hey," he whispered, sliding into the room and pulling the door shut behind him. He turned the lock then moved to Betty, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey, Juggie." She hugged him back, feeling the chill of the night air clinging to his jacket. When he didn't let go right away, she asked, "is everything alright?" She felt him shake his head against her shoulder so she hugged him tighter. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Another head shake.

"Can we just watch a movie?" He finally pulled away from her, shrugging the coat from his shoulders and hanging out over her desk chair.

"Sure."

He kicked his old, scuffed boots off as Betty pulled her laptop from her bag and climbed under the covers of her bed. Jug tossed his beanie on her desk and joined her, sitting with his back against her headboard.

She settled herself back, leaning into his body, laptop balanced on her knees. A familiar scene. Jughead had taken to sleeping at Betty's one or two times a week since his dad was arrested. She smiled, thinking of the first night he came over. He'd grabbed a pillow and blanket and headed for the floor, always a gentleman. Betty had laughed, pulling him under the covers with her. He'd looked at her with a small smile and puppy dog eyes. Boy did she love him.

They queued up something on Netflix and relaxed, Jug putting his arm around her shoulders. "Is this mine?" He asked, plucking the fabric of the flannel she was wearing.

"Yeah," she smiled sheepishly, "you left it here last week. I like to wear it when you're not here."

He gave a soft laugh but didn't comment further. He wouldn't tell her, but he thought it was sweet.

After the final scene, Betty asked "you want to watch something else? Sleep?"

She was dying to know what was bothering him but knew he'd tell her when he was ready.

"Let's just sleep."

Closing her laptop, she set it on her nightstand and clicked off her lamp. She curled up next to him, feeling the soft scratch of his jeans against her legs. He refused to take them off in case her parents ever saw them he could at least prove he wasn't doing anything untoward to their daughter.

They laid together quietly for a few minutes. He found her hand in the dark and laced his fingers through hers, letting out a long breath.

"Today is Jellybean's birthday," he finally whispered.

Betty turned her head, finding his face as her eyes adjusted to the light from the streetlights outside. "Yeah? How old is she now?"

"Eleven. I called her earlier, after school. She got the records we picked out for her." They had gone shopping a few weeks ago, having fun finding the most obscure old albums on vinyl they could.

When he didn't elaborate she interjected, "that's great. Did she like them?" She felt like they were getting closer to the heart of his melancholy.

"Yeah, she said to thank you too." He sniffed. "I miss her, Betts."

Betty squeezed his hand, "I'm sure you do. She's a great kid." She paused then asked, carefully, "how long has it been since you last saw her?"

"About six years."

Wow, Betty hadn't realized it had been so long. "I'm sorry, Juggie." He shifted so he could rest his head against her shoulder, leaning in to her soothing tone.

"I know I say I don't want to fit in and I'm okay by myself but... I'm lonely," his voice cracked slightly, "I don't have a family. My dad is in jail, I haven't seen my mom or sister in six years." He paused, pulling in a labored breath. "I don't think my mom loves me anymore," he added quietly, so much sadness in his tone that Betty felt her heart break for him.

"Why do you say that?" She ran her fingers through his hair, combing it away from his forehead in slow, comforting strokes again and again.

"I didn't tell you this before but, when my dad first got arrested, I bought a bus ticket to go live with my mom in Toledo." Her hand faltered for a moment, shocked, but she recovered. She hadn't thought he'd really planned on leaving. "I called my mom to let her know and she ...she told me not to come. She said they didn't have room for me."

"Maybe they really don't, Jug."

"Then why haven't they come to visit me? Why doesn't my mom ever call me? I always have to call her. She didn't even call on my birthday. When Keller told her my dad got arrested and asked if they'd take me in, she didn't even consider it. I'm her son and she doesn't want anything to do with me."

He sniffed again and Betty realized he was crying. She put her arms around him, putting as much love as she could in the gesture. "Your dad loves you, Jug. I know he's not around right now but he was willing to go to jail for the rest of his life for a crime he didn't commit to keep you safe. That's love. I can't speak for your mom but..." She pulled away from him slightly, taking his face between her hands. "You're not alone. Archie is like a brother to you and I know Mr. Andrews thinks of you as a son. And you have me. I'm your family. I love you and I'll always want you around, Juggie."

She kissed him, still holding his face tenderly.

"You're right, you and Archie have been a better family to me than my own has been for ... seven, eight years?" He leaned his head against her shoulder again, wiping tears from his cheeks. "I love you, Betty, you are my family but ... my parents, JB, they still hurt."

"I know. I know that kind of family pain doesn't go away just because you love other people. I just want you to know you can come talk to me about it whenever you need to. You aren't alone." She kissed his forehead and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She went back to finger combing his hair very softly, a bittersweet feeling hanging around them.

He was so silent, she thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Thank you, Betty." There were a lot of feelings he tried to convey with those small words and she must have understood at least some of them because she sniffed, near tears herself now, and murmured 'you're welcome'.

She held her boyfriend, thinking that he had been wrong all those weeks ago when he said they were so different they shouldn't work. Superficially, they were as different as could be but look under the surface and they were kindred souls. Both were broken kids from broken families, fighting every day for a better life. She was so glad that they could fight together.


End file.
